


Well Hidden

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus! Do you think I'm going to just leave you alone with <i>Snivellus?</i> James asked incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortinghatdrabs on LJ in 2009.

"James …" Remus whispered pleadingly.

"Remus! Do you think I'm going to just leave you alone with _Snivellus?_ James asked incredulously. He bent down and continued in a low voice, "If you leave now, I'll be able to hold him off before he can even try to do anything."

Severus glared at James menacingly as Remus shushed him, looking around to see if Madam Pince was near. "I told you we're working on a Runes project," he explained. 

"Why not Peter?"James was at a loss. He regarded it as his obligation to Gryffindor and to the Marauders that he didn't fraternise with the enemy – especially a greasy one like Snape! He couldn't understand that Remus didn't see how very wrong the picture of him and Snivellus bend over bits of parchment and books, discussing translation options, really was. "Why couldn't you work with Peter?"

"Because, _Potter,_ "Severus interjected, "your ratty little friend decided to team up with his _girlfriend_. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to work." With ostentation, Severus pulled his book towards him and started making notes. 

"I didn't ask you, slime ball!" James spat. Somewhere close to them they heard Madam Pince's unmistakable harrumphing. "Remus?" James whispered and stared at Remus, waiting for an explanation of what, to him, was the unthinkable. 

"He's right, James. Stop being a prat about it. It's only homework."

"Only homework …" If this wasn't the library, he'd tell them exactly what he thought of this nonsense. As it was, he turned to leave, shooting a weak "See you in the common room" over his shoulder, but Remus was already busy reading a piece of parchment that Snape had pushed toward him.

 _Just homework?_ , it read. Remus smiled. _For now_ , Remus scribbled in reply. Severus leant over and wrote, _Tonight then?_ He looked up and murmured, "If you can get rid of your Gryffindor watchdogs." 

"Tonight. I have to do rounds, much too boring for James and Sirius."

"Well, aren't I lucky? The great Remus Lupin is able to make time for me, because his glorious best friends would be bored with him anyway." Severus grimaced with disgust.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No need to get snarky with me. Besides, I happen to find it adorable when you get worked up about this." He grinned as Severus grumbled something unintelligible but pressed his shoulder against Remus's nonetheless.

"Tonight then?" Severus asked gruffly. Remus nodded and ran his hand along Severus's leg, a well hidden gesture just like the rest of their relationship.


End file.
